In recent years, a notebook PC type device is developed as a portable ultrasonic diagnostic device (FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 in the patent document 1). This type of portable ultrasonic diagnostic device is allowed to be carried by a user's hand, placed on a desk or the like, near a test object, bringing a probe into contact with the test object, so as to display an obtained ultrasonic tomographic image, and the like, on a built-in display unit.
In the patent document 1, there is disclosed a docking cart on which the portable ultrasonic diagnostic device is mounted, the docking cart being electrically connected to the portable ultrasonic diagnostic device. In addition to a display of the portable ultrasonic diagnostic device, this docking cart is provided with a dedicated display, an operating panel, and a signal processor. The signal processor of the docking cart performs operations, such as receiving image data acquired by the portable ultrasonic diagnostic device to apply image processing to the image data, and displaying an image on the display of the docking cart.